


Hard

by acertaindefenseattorney



Series: Prompt responses [6]
Category: Downton Abbey
Genre: Andy is Dynamite in the Sack Verse, Drabble, M/M, Prompt Fill, Rough Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-12-27
Updated: 2015-12-27
Packaged: 2018-05-09 16:04:16
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 120
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5546558
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/acertaindefenseattorney/pseuds/acertaindefenseattorney
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>1-word prompt fill: Thomas, 'hard'</p>
            </blockquote>





	Hard

They had to move their trysts from the bed to the floor very early on. There was simply no way, what with how Andy likes to pound into Thomas, to keep the springs from squeaking, the frame from rocking, the posts from marking the wall. The floor may be cold, may leave fading bruises and knots of tension in his hips and back for days after they fuck, but on the floor there is no need for careful, slow, hush, _steady_ — and with Andy’s left hand curved over his hip, his right pressed hard to his mouth to muffle his cries as he fucks into him with a brutal, snapping rhythm, Thomas is sure he could happily stay there forever.


End file.
